Main:Oréane Lechenault
Les Lilas, Paris, France |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2012-present |Row 5 title = Club |Row 5 info = Pôle Espoir de Toulon |Row 6 title = Coach(es) |Row 6 info = Eric & Celine Boucharin |Row 7 title = Current status |Row 7 info = Active}}Oréane Lechenault (born August 31 in Paris) is an elite French gymnast and 2016 Olympian. She resides in St. Raphaël, in the south of France, and trains at Pôle Espoir de Toulon. She has been a member of the National Team since 2012. She's known for her interesting choreography and expressive dance on floor exercise. Junior Career Lechenault made her international debut at the 2012 Elite Gym Massilia in Marseilles, winning team silver and placing fifth in the all-around. The following year, she won all-around bronze in the junior division of the French National Cup. In 2014, she returned to the Massilia, placing eighth with her team and forty-third in the all-around. Lechenault had more success in 2015. First, she placed fourth on balance beam and sixth in the all-around at the French National Championships. Later that year, she competed at the Flanders International Team Challenge in Belgium, placing eighth with her team and twenty-ninth in the all-around. She returned to the Massilia in the fall, winning bronze on uneven bars and placing fifteenth in the all-around. She went on to compete at the Top Gym in Belgium, winning balance beam silver, uneven bars bronze, and placing fourth in the all-around, vault, and floor exercise. Senior Career 2016 Lechenault made her senior international debut at the WOGA Classic in Frisco, Texas, winning silver on balance beam and placing fourth in the all-around. Afterwards, she competed at the City of Jesolo Trophy in Italy, placing fourth with her team and nineteenth in the all-around. In April, she competed at the Olympic Test Event, helping France qualify a full team to the Olympics. Individually, she placed seventh on uneven bars. In June, she competed at the European Championships, competing on all four events, and helping France to a bronze medal. She went on to compete at the French National Championships, winning bronze on floor and placing fifth on bars and sixth in the all-around. In late June, she was named to the French team for the Olympics.Olympics In July, she competed at a friendly meet against gymnasts from Germany, Switzerland, Austria, Romania, and Venezuela, winning team silver and placing eleventh in the all-around. Rio Olympics France competed in the last subdivision of qualifications, starting on uneven bars. Unfortunately, she did not have her best competition, falling on three of her four events and placing forty-sixth in the all-around. France did not qualify to the team final. 2017-2018 Lechenault continued to compete after Rio, tying for silver on vault and placing tenth in the all-around at the French National Championships in May. She returned to the French Nationals the following year, only competing on the uneven bars, but didn't make the event final. Medal Count Floor Music 2014 - "Rockin' Stuff" by Brian Springstill 2015-2016 - "Roustabout" by Beats Antique/ "Roustabout (Remix)" by Bassnectar/ "Veil of Tears" by Beats Antique References